Her Emmett
by Babbit.ramblings
Summary: A oneshot about how tension rises between Alice and Rosalie over Bella and how Alice tries so hard to get through to her sister. author formally mybrandofherion


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So this is a one-shot about how tensions rise between Rosalie and Alice over Bella. It is something that has been bugging me for a while so I decided I'd write it now.**

**Her Emmett.**

_Alice's Point of View:_

I was on my way over to Bella's for about the third time this week. I knew Edward was there and she wouldn't be happy about my visit but weddings are a once in a lifetime thing. Edward and Bella deserved the best they could get and I was the only one who seemed at all eager to carry it out. Even if Bella wasn't grateful now, I knew for a fact, that in a few years she'd look back and be able to sincerely thank me for knowing what she needs better than herself. I was on my way out the door when I remembered that Jasper and Emmett were out hunting and he'd probably get back while I was gone. I turned around quickly headed back towards Rosalie. After wandering around for a bit I finally found her in on of the extra rooms reading the latest issue of Vogue.

"Hey Rose," I said peeping my head into the room.

"Uh huh." She replied nonchalantly, not even pulling her head away from the magazine. After living with Rose for so long I had gotten used to it but I couldn't help to be a little offended. I resisted the urge to yell at her and just let out a sigh to kill off my anger.

"When Jazz gets back will you tell him I'm at Bella's?" I asked her not quite sure if she was even listening. Much to my surprise though she dropped the magazine to the floor.

"You're going to Bella's _again_, you do realize that she's marrying Edward not you." She said her voice ringing with spite. I knew this wasn't going to end well, psychic or not, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that these sort of things never ended well.

"I do realize that Rose." I spat back at her. "All I asked you for was to tell Jazz I'm gone, not your opinions on my involvement in their marriage." I said and she just huffed, staring me down a little bit. "I am the maid of honor, god knows your not helping at all. Someone has to do it." I said not really expecting an answer.

"Just because you're the maid of honor doesn't mean you have to plan the wedding. Edward and Bella are both perfectly able to do that."

"You know Bella would never put any effort into planning a wedding Rose, don't deny it." I said, wanting to leave but I could see that she wasn't done yet. Her jealousy towards Bella ran deep in her and every time it surfaced you would have sworn hell had frozen over.

"So that's her problem not yours Alice, she can always get married again if she finds herself disappointed by this one." She said trying to knock Bella down more than anything else. Bella had become so much more than a sister to me. She was my best friend, a void that Rosalie had tried and failed to fill in the past. I felt my defensive instincts kick in as my temper rose with Rosalie.

"Not everyone believes that marriage is meant to be relived every five years Rose. Most of us are normal." I said, and she immediately responded in puffing her lips out and staring me down like I had never seen her do before. "Bella deserves to have one amazing wedding that she'll remember forever." Before I could even process a though Rose was yelling again.

"Bella doesn't deserve anything!" She screeched at me, stressing the word 'deserve' almost as if it were dirty. "All she's done is torn us apart! No one else seems to care about that though. It's all Bella this Bella that. Not even Edward gets that much attention any more. All you think about is Bella. I swear! Even Jasper is getting left in the dust!" That last blow was below the belt. We'd had the rest of this argument before but not bringing Jasper into things had been our unspoken rule until now apparently.

"Jasper will always be my first priority and you know that. Don't think that you can make me feel guilty because you're jealousy and spite has killed your conscience Rose." Her head snapped up faster than ever before. She looked hurt for a fraction of a second. She felt the same way I did, she just didn't love Bella. I was completely aware of that but she made no effort. After a moment with no answer I took it upon myself to continue. "You know jealousy is the only issue here. Rosalie, Bella is not you. She's not going to do everything the way you would. You can't live a human life vicariously through her." Rosalie was on the defense before I even finished.

"I know she's not me but why on earth would anyone, my personality or not, want to give up their humanity." The answer to that statement was beyond obvious but yet Rosalie still couldn't see it. Her mind was clouded by how self centered she is. She doesn't see things like the rest of the world. Everything she does revolves around her and Emmett, no one else mattered.

"Love." Was my simple answer, she looked at me for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"No." She said simply. "They don't love each other like that."

"Rosalie she loves him the same way you love Emmett." Rosalie just shook her head obviously not able to grasp what I was saying. "Put yourself in Bella's position Rose." I said trying to persuade her.

"I would never be in a position like that." I let out an exasperated sigh, she could be so difficult.

"Use your imagination Rosalie." Her brow furrowed a bit and I could tell that I was going to have to spell it out for her. "So imagine that you are Bella," I saw her wince a little. "Please Rosalie try and corporate with me here." She just nodded, slightly intrigued as to where I was going with this. "You move to Forks half way through junior year, then you meet Emmett, you fall completely in love with him—the same way you love him now." She nodded, following me so far. "He tells you he's one of us—a vampire. How do you react?"

"Umm…" She said still thinking.

"Remember that its Emmett telling you this." I said knowing how she feels about Emmett.

She groaned before responding. "I guess I would be okay with it but that still doesn't make up for Bella being one of us too." I knew this point would be harder to get across but I knew that Bella's reasoning would help Rosalie understand.

"Rosalie, we all know how highly you measure your beauty and youth." She nodded; it was in fact her best trait. "Imagine, losing all that and growing old while Emmett stayed young forever—basically waiting for you to die so that he can follow." I saw the shear horror in her face as she imagined, a forever twenty-year-old Emmett and a eighty year old Rosalie. "What would you pick Rosalie? Emmett or your mortality." She looked pained by the choices I had given her but I knew, as did she, that Emmett was all that mattered to her.

"Emmett." She answered simply.

"Edward is Bella's Emmett. They are everything for each other. There relationship is just as strong as the rest of ours." Rosalie seemed to have trouble taking this all in. She slid on her poker face before picking up her magazine and creeping back into the chair.

"I'll tell Jasper you're out when they get back." She said completely dismissing everything I had said to her, classical Rosalie behavior. I didn't know why expected anything more from her ever. I knew that she'd wouldn't be able to come to terms with Bella until they were at least under the same roof. Rosalie was stubborn and difficult and filled with too much pride.

"Rosalie, think about what I said, try and understand Bella. Don't just drop this like you do everything else. This all means something, I know you see it too." She just huffed again. "I'm leaving now, please give Bella a chance. Everyone else loves her to death, jealousy shouldn't be an issue here." I said turning my back towards her and out the door. As I was leaving I heard Rosalie throw the magazine down again and I knew at least something I said had gotten through to her.

**I hope you guys liked my little one shot there. I enjoyed writing it. Please review I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
